Prince Charming
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Prince' Van Rook must save 'Princess' Drew Saturday from Argost. Will they live happily ever after?


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

PRINCE CHARMING

Drew opened her eyes very slowly before finding herself within a dark cell.  
She gasped while observing her surroundings. The walls were bare and she could only view the bars in front of her. She frowned at the sight of her arm and leg shackles. She knew she was in Vincent Vladislav Argost's dungeon. A scowl formed on her pale face when she remembered the events that happened before her capture.

The female Saturday recalled battling against Argost, Munya, and Van Rook with her family.  
She shuddered when the Russian flirted with her. What did she see in him again?  
Her dark eyes decreased in size when Vincent gazed at her. ''Return the Kur Stone that you took from me, Saturdays!'' he hissed. ''Over my dead body!'' she declared while taking her sword out of its case.

Her long-haired enemy shrugged. His smile happened to be sarcastic. ''If you insist.'' He glanced at the half-human/half-spider and nodded. He observed him releasing webbing from his mouth which knocked the woman unconscious. ''DREEEEWWWW'  
Doc shouted before dodging the monster's oral web. ''Bring my Kur Stone to my mansion in one hour or the female perishes!'' Argost hissed.

Drew was unable to hear Van Rook's gasp. Her body remained limp in Munya's strong arms.  
She never saw Leonidas using his muscular arm to block Zak and Doc. ''Allow me to rescue the damsel in distress!'' he stated. He departed before they could say anything.  
Her flashbacks ended when Argost entered her prison.

''Are you prepared to die in prison, my dear lady?'' he inquired. ''What are you talking about?'' she muttered. ''You are going to perish unless your loved ones return my Kur Stone to me. I gave them one hour to complete the task yet a half hour has already passed!'' he replied. He enjoyed viewing the shocked look on her face. ''I'll kill time while I wait for them to arrive.''

Drew struggled to escape when V.V. Argost approached her. She turned her head while he attempted to kiss her against her will. She cried out when he slapped her. Tears formed in her angry eyes. ''Why are you doing this?'' ''I'm angry and bored'  
Argost answered.

He continued to hurt her until time was almost up. ''The hour is almost over and your family failed to arrive! You know what that means!'' he spoke. She gasped when he removed a dagger from his grey and white cloak. Her screams filled the dungeon as the blade went through her body repeatedly. More tears appeared while she thought about her family.

''DREW!'' a male voice shouted. Argost looked over his shoulder and turned to face the new arrival. He seemed very confused while tilting his head. ''What are you doing here,  
Van Rook?'' he wished to know when the masked mercenary arrived. ''Drew's prince is here'  
Leonidas replied. ''What about my Kur Stone?'' V.V. Argost inquired.

''I don't know where it is'' the Russian admitted. He watched a scowl form on the other man's pale face. ''I hope the Saturdays enjoyed being with the female'  
Leonidas gasped when Argost stepped aside in order to reveal Drew's bloody body.  
His legs began to tremble as tears appeared in his dark eyes. ''Why is she important to you?'' the strange villain muttered.

''I still love her'' Van Rook whispered. He watched Argost's golden eyes increase in size. ''We dated a few times!'' he added. ''It's a shame she's going to die!'' the long-haired man hissed. His former ally was silent for a minute and stared at the dying woman. He snarled while removing his sword from the sheath on his back.

''Any final words before you exit from this world?'' Vincent glanced at his prisoner's weapon which rested against the wall before picking it up. He shrieked before fighting against the mercenary. Both blades made contact with one another repeatedly.  
''How dare you hurt the woman I love!'' Van Rook stated. ''You were never meant to be together. She is no longer with you. She isn't Drew Van Rook!'' Argost said.

The Russian snarled while continuing to battle against the old man. He proceeded to swing his blade before knocking Drew's sword out of Argost's hands.  
He frowned when his enemy began to flee. He glanced at the dying woman and approached her before kneeling. Leonidas held her bloody body before removing his mask very slowly.  
His rare tears finally departed from his eyes.

He began to kiss her on the lips while she opened her eyes. A warm smile appeared on his wet face. ''Van Rook?'' she whispered. ''You're finally awake, Princess Drew'  
he smiled. ''Where are Zak and Doc?'' she mumbled. ''I don't know, but I'm here now.''

''Why are you in Argost's mansion? Where is he?'' she whispered. ''I arrived to rescue you and he fled when I disarmed him'' the Russian replied. He placed her weapon by her side. ''I believe this is yours, Drew.'' He insisted on holding her again.

''Why did you attempt to save me, Leonidas?'' ''I still love you'' Van Rook wept.  
Drew gasped until she was silent for a minute or so. ''Why am I your princess'  
''You were a damsel in distress, my love.'' ''Leonidas....'' the white-haired woman whispered.

She touched his wet face. ''I'm so sorry for abandoning you, Leo....'' He placed a finger on her lips. ''We're with one another now, Drew'  
''I don't have much time left, Van Rook. Kiss me before I die.''

He nodded at a snail's pace before he obeyed. He groaned while kissing her.  
She went limp in his muscular arms. His shoulders moved up and down with every sob.  
*You're so beautiful* he thought. He continued to cry while glancing at the bloody wounds.

*Thank you for allowing me to kiss you before your death, Drew.  
Fate has brought us together again. I'll never release you. Please wait for me in the afterlife* he thought. Van Rook insisted on embracing her dead body. ''The prince and princess lived happily ever after'' he smiled before dying.

THE END 


End file.
